


Wake Me Up

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Series: Sleepy (txt) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dacryphilia, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, There’s probably gonna be another, because i love it, gay shit, idk this is part 2, kai cries when he fucks you cant convince me otherwise, kai is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Kai has begun to make a routine out of this (jerking off to his bandmate, that is) and it’s starting to get a little bit—well, routine. He needs more, so tonight he goes into it with a plan. It’s probably foolproof; he won’t get caught.Part 2 of Just a Dream :){ If you haven’t read part one - I highly (HIGHLY) suggest you do,, context isn’t necessary but it’s nice (also Just a Dream is way better than this one,, ngl) }~•Underage content; don’t like, don’t read
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Sleepy (txt) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Part 2 in the series :D  
> If you haven’t read part one, pls do it’s way better

" 'Just a dream'. Hah, thought Kai with a smile. Sure, it was 'just a dream'. "

In a different time, perhaps the two would have begun dating. A different universe, maybe. But their busy lives and schedules were too packed with promoting and it was far more responsible just to pretend nothing had ever happened at all. Of course, this was hard for Hueningkai considering he thought about it every single time he got into bed with Taehyun—every single night. 

Sometimes he could shove the feelings down and mute the weight in his stomach enough to fall asleep at a reasonable hour, and sometimes he just sat and fought his feelings for most of the night, only getting to sleep when he was finally able to turn away from the older and curl himself up into a ball. Other nights, though—and these nights were becoming increasingly common—he had to slap a hand over his mouth to slow his heavy breathing as he reached down into his boxers. He barely blinked, watching Tyunnie with wide eyes and his heart beating out of his chest, while he played with himself. He thanked whatever being was above that Tae was a deep sleeper, so he could get off without the older even so much as stirring beside him. 

It was a dangerous game he played, but he had to play it. What else was he supposed to do? Just lay there and watch Taehyun's pink lips laden with drool as he tried to sleep? Feel Taehyun's hand brush by his dick accidentally and just ignore it? That wasn't just challenging, it was impossible. 

Well, even so, after multiple weeks he hadn't been caught. But he'd been very very careful, and careful was boring. As of late, he'd had been wanting more; more danger, more stimulus. Tonight, he went into bed with a plan and watched with his heart racing as Taehyun fell asleep. As soon as he heard the familiar heavy breaths, he scooted closer and draped his arm over Taehyun's shoulder. Habitually, he turned over to let the younger spoon him without waking up. 

Okay. 

The youngest took a deep, shaky breath. Okay. Alright. 

He lay his head down on the pillow so that his nose was buried in Taehyun's neck, and he took a deep breath. 

Oh, my God. Okay, fuck. 

The heat in his stomach had already started to pool up: this was new, this was exciting; this was dangerous. He let the hand that wasn't draped over Taehyun slip down under the trim of his boxers. He felt his fingers graze over his hardening dick and shivered, biting down hard on his lip to try and steady his breathing as he wrapped his hand around it. He swirled his first two fingers around the tip to spread the bead of precome that had begun to collect there, and he used that as lube to begin moving his hand. 

Tenderly, he tightened his arm around Taehyun's waist, taking another deep breath of Taehyun's smell; the fruity shampoo he used on his hair, the soft laundry detergent his mom always bought for him. It made Kai's legs go all numb and wobbly, spurring him on. He pulled himself closer, so that he was almost flush against the older. He could feel every curve of Taehyun's body against him, including plush thighs against his own. 

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and imagined that Tyunnie wasn't asleep but that he was grinding back on his dick, drool running down from the elder's plump lips and making a growing wet stain on the pillowcase. 

"Fuck," he whispered, tightening his hold on his dick and moving his hips ever so slightly, in time with his hand. He clenched his jaw, letting the tears roll down his face as they built up. He liked crying; it was a release for him and during sex wasn't any different, but tears only genuinely fell when he was overwhelmed. He loved feeling overwhelmed. 

The shirt he was wearing kept riding up and falling down, causing extra friction against his nipples that the maknae was not prepared for. He choked on a moan, freezing everything to try and silence himself. He let himself take a breather for a second, turning his head to bury his face into the pillow and blinking tears out of his eyes. They rolled in hot tracks down his cheeks before disappearing into the white fabric. 

With one last deep breath, he continued his actions with more desperation than before, letting his jaw clench down on the hem of Taehyun's shirt. He was determined to finish quickly and clean up, encouraged now by the added pressure of the clock ticking. The longer he continued, the more chance of someone waking up to find out their maknae wasn't as innocent as they thought. 

He liked that thought, the thought of having lost his innocence. He liked knowing that it could be his (and Taehyun's) dirty little secret—the secret of his hand dragging against his skin, slicked up with his own precome and making his breath jagged and shaky. 

He felt his toes curl, and the coil in his stomach tightening past comfortable. He was getting close. 

He ground his teeth against the soft fabric of Taehyun's loose shirt, barely even registering how much he was drooling on it. The whole world was going white with each flick of his thumb over his tip, and with a couple more twists of his wrist, he was coming hard in hot ropes over his own knuckles. 

He bit down hard on his lip, hard enough that when he traced his tongue over it he could feel bite marks, and he clenched his abs and held his breath. His whole body was tense, and once his vision came back into focus he shivered. 

Slowly and hesitantly, he got up and climbed down from the bed, his whole body still shivering. Without much thought, he slipped into the bathroom and washed his hands, used some damp paper towel to wipe himself off, and went pee. He'd read somewhere that it was important to. 

He'd have a shower the next morning, but it was too loud for— He checked the clock in the hall. Two-thirty-two in the morning. Yeah, too loud. Quickly, he peeled off the boxers he was wearing and discarded them in his laundry bin, replacing them with a fresh pair and crawling back into bed. 

He couldn't bare going back to his original position, with his body flush against Taehyun's so he fell asleep curled up in a ball away from him. 

In the morning, he woke up last and shuffled out into the front hall where the others had begun their breakfast of leftover fried rice. Three weeks ago, he would have felt gross as they greeted him sweetly, but he was used to it by now. He smiled and grabbed his own container out of the fridge to chow down. He was fucking hungry. 

Out of the corner of his vision from where he sat on the floor, he could see Taehyun eyeing him with an expression he couldn't quite read. 

Fuck. Fuuuuck, fuck. No way he knew. How could he? Kai'd been so careful not to leave a single trace; he'd buried the evidence deep in his own laundry basket, and he'd kept so quiet he'd barely even breathed. No way Taehyun knew. 

Within moments, while the others joked and ate in the next room over, Taehyun was scooting up next to him with a mouthful of rice. 

"Did you get off last night?" he asked, his stupid perfect eyes glittering. 

Kai paused to decide wether or not to trust his voice. He played it safe, and shook his head. He cowered slightly when Taehyun cocked his eyebrow. 

"Hyuka. Don't lie to me," he scooted closer, shooting a glance at the door of the other room. "There are tear tracks on your cheeks." 

Kai flushed red, picking at his food. 

"Was it... to me?" 

Kai froze, earning a laugh from Taehyun. He made a muffled sound of sheepish admittance and shrugged. 

"Just wake me up anytime," Tae murmured. "I won't mind, I promise." 

He laughed at Hueningkai's bright blush and the way he avoided eye contact, and hopped to his feet. 

"Come on," he reached down for Kai's hand. "Let's go join the others."


End file.
